Regret
by Disneyspine
Summary: Francis looses his temper, and Slim reaps the consequences. Slash implications.


_For Pam Shindou_

Francis and Slim were an unlikely pair friends, that everyone knew. After all, Slim was an intellectual type, finding joy in reading and like subjects. He was kind and gentle, and just an all around nice person.

And then there was Francis. Abrasive, violent, and incredibly volatile when it came to certain "touchy" subjects.

In other words, they were polar opposites. In spite of that, they remained excellent friends though, through the numerous fights and disagreements they had.

Well...until that one fight.

The fight didn't begin between Slim and Francis, actually. There was merely a disagreement between Francis and Heimlich, with Francis thinking Heimlich said something he really didn't. Then Rosie got involved, trying to be the mediator, followed by the rest. Well, all except for Slim, who was trying to stay out of the pointless fight.

And then it turned physical.

There were punches being thrown about, spider webs flying everywhere, and just a whole bunch of shouting. Slim gripped the book he was reading tighter, his eyes narrowing. "Will you lot be quiet?" he said irritably. Of course, his voice hardly carried over the other bugs'.

After several minutes, the ruckus continued to grow. Slim managed to ignore it all, but only barely. Several times, he had to move where he was, due to the fighting getting too close for comfort.

However, when one someone's leg (Slim was not quite sure whose) managed to knock his literature from his arms, he had finally reached his breaking point. Slim stood suddenly, stepping into the center of the mess.

"Enough," he demanded softly, though firmly. Everyone ignored him as he had previously been doing to them.

"Enough," he said slightly louder, still to no avail - in fact the noise only grew.

Finally, he gave up on decorum, and shouted. "Can you all attempt to be civilized, for once?!"

Everyone froze as the normally-composed stick bug lost his cool - well, everyone except Francis, who was too-blinded by his ill-temper to halt his flying fists. Fists - which - were coming right at Slim.

In spite of his being as tall as he was and being stronger than he looked, Slim's body was actually rather fragile - he usually chalked it up to his being as slim as he was (no pun intended).

However, it was due to that fragility (and Francis's fists) that Slim got as hurt as he did.

After Francis struck Slim, there was a brief period in time where nothing happened. Francis and Slim both became frozen like the other bugs.

And then Slim collapsed, his mouth clamped shut as he tried to hold back the screams of agony that threatened to burst forth from his mouth. His arms wrapped tightly around his midsection, where a dark injury was already making itself known.

All the bugs, sans Francis, immediately leaped into action, trying to help comfort Slim and make him more comfortable. Occasionally a gasp or groan of pain came from the stick bug, and more than a few tears leaked from his eyes.

"We need to get him somewhere comfortable, so that we may tend to him!" Rosie finally exclaimed.

After several exclamations of agreement, Slim was carefully lifted by Heimlich, carried off to be healed, somehow.

Francis had yet to move. Even after everyone left, in their concern about Slim, he remained standing where he was, his eyes wide with shock. One would almost believe him a statue, if not for the subtle shaking of his hands.

It was after a long while of standing there in shock, that finally someone returned.

"Francis?" Rosie's voice came softly. Finally Francis moved, his head whipping to the side to stare wildly at the spider.

"Did...I hit him?"

Rosie hesitated, before nodding. "Yes." At the horrified look on Francis's face, Rosie attempted to lighten things a bit, chuckling as she said, "Well, we all now know that you are stronger than you look."

Normally, Francis would have taken that as a jab, and would have responded with anger at being stereotyped. However, that time was different; he gripped his head, sinking down to the ground.

Rosie quickly lowered herself to his level. She made to speak, but the words froze in her throat as she took in the devastated look on his face.

"I...didn't mean to...I...I didn't," Francis breathed, tears leaping to his eyes. Rosie swallowed back her words, gently setting one of her many legs on Francis's back in an act of comfort.

"I know...sweetie, I know..."

Francis tried to glare at her, but his tear-soaked face made the gesture pitiful. He even opened his mouth to snap at her for mothering him, but different words left his mouth: "Is...he going to be okay?"

Rosie gave him a gentle, reassuring smile. "You know Slim. He'll be up and about before we all know it."

Francis sighed heavily, bowing his head as relief settled through him. "Good...good..."

Rosie hesitated, before helping Francis to stand. "He was asking about you..." Rosie smiled knowingly. "HE was worried about YOU."

"He's such a fool, for someone so smart," Francis muttered, rolling his eyes, slightly.

"He wanted to see you, you know?" Rosie hinted.

Francis glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, before taking the bait. "Then I should go see him then."

Francis strode off confidently towards the area where Slim normally hung around. Sure enough, in the little canopy he had set up, Slim laid, covered with a couple of the softer leaves from around that area.

As the other bugs noticed Francis's now-halting approach, they quickly made excuses, leaving in all directions.

Francis neared the hammock-esque bed, the guilt of his actions once again weighing down his shoulders.

Slim was asleep, though it was clear it was not a restful sleep, as his face contorted with pain every time he shifted. The top of Rosie's web-spun bandage was visible just above the leaves - the only visual show of Francis's mistake.

Francis sat on the edge of the hammock as gently as possible, so as not to jostle his hurt friend, before he ran a soothing arm over Slim's face.

Slim's eyes flickered open almost immediately, causing Francis to curse internally - he always forgot what a light sleeper the stick-bug was.

"I..." Francis stuttered, before saying. "I didn't mean to wake you." When Slim merely looked at him with those intelligent eyes, he quickly added, "I didn't mean to hit you either."

There was silence, for a time.

Then, "Is that an apology?"

Francis's eyes shot to Slim's noticing how amused they were. Francis huffed, becoming defensive as he hopped off the side of the bed. "No! Why the hell would I apologize to you?!"

Slim merely smiled knowingly, slowly sitting up so as not to stretch his sore muscles. "You're forgiven!" he shouted after Francis, who, in turn, flipped him off.

**_A/N Thanks Pam. Now I ship them too. XP_**

**_This was actually fun to write! Remember, ya'll, if you want to request a story in any Disney-Pixar animated fandom (that includes all movies and TV shows)...just do it! I love requests!_**

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**


End file.
